Une Vie Décente
by PorcupineCuty
Summary: Cloud est fatigué de sa routine de tous les jours. Cependant, il y a une personne il attend avec impatience voir chaque moment. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit de la propriété de Square-Enix. Ceci est simplement pour le plaisir d'écrire et le divertissement des gens.

**Titre: **Une Vie Décente

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing(s): **Il n'y en a pas. Mais ceci peut être vu comme une fic Cloud/Zack. Personnellement, je pense que cela exprime juste leur fort lien en tant qu'amis.

**Word Count: **2,581

**Warning(s): **Il y a un peu d'intimidationet une mention d'urine vers la fin, mais à part ça, rien de bien méchant.

**Summary:** Cloud attend avec impatience la seule chose qui donne un sens à sa vie.

**Dedication: **A Cloud, pour avoir été capable de supporter toute cette épreuve, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant.

**A/N: **J'avais envie d'écrire ce One-Shot depuis un moment maintenant. L'histoire se déroule à l'époque où Cloud était dans la Shinra. Elle est supposée montrer comment chaque chose durant ces jours semble se répéter aux yeux de Cloud et comment cela a fini par le lasser. Cependant, il existe UNE personne qu'il ne se soucie pas de voir tous les jours. J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier ma toute première fiction française! Je n'aurais pas pu faire ceci sans l'aide de KimieVII. Merci beaucoup pour avoir traduit ceci! :grand sourire: Et aussi, les paroles en _Italiques _sontles pensées des personnages. Cependant, vous ne verrez que Cloud les utiliser. Enjoy!

**Une Vie Décente**

Le bruit de l'alarme le réveilla en sursaut comme tous les jours. Le son familier de la sirène en train de sonner devait indiquer qu'il était déjà cinq heures du matin. Une fois de plus il eut à se sortir du peu de sommeil qu'il avait reçu la nuit d'avant. Une fois de plus, il dût entrer dans la douche qui ne déversait rien d'autre qu'une eau froide à ce moment de la journée. Une fois de plus, il eut à faire face à toutes les exténuantes activités qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Il se poussa lui-même lentement en dehors de la confortable chaleur de son lit, trainant lentement des pieds et portant ses affaires à la salle de bain que son étage entier devait partager. Après une laborieuse douche de dix minutes sans rien d'autre qu'une humidité frigorifiante coulant sur sa peau, il mit rapidement son uniforme que toutes les recrues se devaient de porter. Sans faire la moindre conversation avec chacun de ses pairs, ce qui était typique du jeune blond, il s'empressa de descendre à la cafétéria uniquement pour prendre une tranche de pain et pour se présenter dans le hall principal où le reste de son unité attendait le prochain lot de pénibles tâches.

De sonores bavardages pouvaient être entendus du groupe. D'insignifiantes discussions à propos de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire durant leur temps libre, s'ils finissaient chacun des travaux qui leur avait été donnés la veille, et ce qu'on attendrait d'eux aujourd'hui. Presque tous debout, se parlant entre eux. Le blond ne voyait pas d'utilité pour de telles discussions aussi tôt dans la matinée ni n'en faisait jamais. Il était un banni, auquel on ne prêtait jamais que rarement d'attention. La seule chose pour laquelle on le reconnaissait, c'était quand il s'agissait de savoir s'il avait bien fait son travail de remplissage de rapports, avait fait son devoir de garde, ou encore n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui avait été assigné.

Quand l'officier commandant prit place au devant de tous, le garçon aux yeux bleus lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il était pressé de mener à bien son travail ainsi il pourrait rentrer à sa chambre et avoir un peu temps seul. Peut-être même récupérer un peu de sommeil. N'importe quoi pour s'échapper de la routine des jours.

"Finalement, Cloud Strife." L'officier commandant jeta un regard alentour pour voir si l'officier qu'il appelait était présent et dénombrable.

"Oui, mon commandant." La réponse du blond était forte et claire, comme elle se devait de l'être pour chacun des soldats.

"Bien. A l'heure comme toujours, je vois." Il lui donna un léger sourire satisfait avant de continuer en indiquant à son subordonné sa tâche pour la journée. "Notre portier est alité pour cause de maladie aujourd'hui. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer les toilettes, enlever la saleté, et ainsi de suite."

"Je comprends, monsieur. Vous voulez que je trouve quelqu'un qui soit de ce calibre. C'est ça ?"

"En réalité, le plus haut supérieur m'a demandé de te prendre pour le faire." Comme s'il sentait que le plus jeune officier n'apprécierait pas ce qui venait tout juste de lui être dit, il se prépara à une explosion de la part du blond.

Au lieu de cela, le soldat aux yeux saphirs haussa juste les épaules et s'avança pour recevoir le formulaire, qui contenait ses tâches écrites en caractère gras. "Immédiatement, monsieur. Je m'appliquerai à terminer ceci en un rien de temps."

L'officier le plus âgé lui sourit et plaça une main sur l'épaule de la recrue, comme il le faisait toujours pour ragaillardir le jeune homme. "Relève la tête, soldat ! Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air. Bientôt tu seras capable de t'obtenir un bien meilleur rôle ici."

_Ça c'est ce que vous dîtes depuis les deux dernières années. _

Avec un soupir et un faible sourire à son commandant, il se retourna et marcha en direction des toilettes du portier. Aussi notoire que son travail était, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ceci de la part de son plus-que-très-gentil supérieur. Après tout, il avait fait des travaux bien pires. Par exemple, l'été dernier il avait dû aider à fixer un conduit d'égout qui avait cassé et n'aurait pas laissé les toilettes de la ville entière s'écouler. Cela dit, il ne s'était pas pour autant attendu que, une fois fixé, toute l'eau polluée vienne se précipiter sur lui.

_Comme c'est ennuyeux… c'est toujours pareil. Pourquoi quelque chose de nouveau et de passionnant ne peut pas se produire ? Devrais-je traverser la même routine pour le restant de ma vie ?_

Cloud était maintenant dans les toilettes de l'étage avec les manches de son uniforme retroussées, nettoyant le cabinet. Il était tout juste sur le point de finir quand un groupe d'officiers plus âgés entrèrent à l'intérieur, portant des bottes pleines de boue, parlant bien haut, aussi bien que tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un rayon de soixante kilomètres pouvait les entendre. Ils firent chacun leurs petites affaires et, volontairement, loupèrent leur cible, ce qui résulta en une flaque jaune de crasse.

"Il semblerait que tu as plus de travail à faire, Princesse !" gloussa le leader du groupe alors qu'il atteignait la porte avec les autres à sa suite.

Le pauvre blond était furieux. Il était sur le point de finir sa corvée, seulement pour se retrouver au point de départ. Il serra ses poings tout en expirant lentement. Cela ne servait à rien de se laisser contrarier par eux maintenant. L'acte était fait et même s'il se laissait déconcerter, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire contre cela. La façon dont les choses fonctionnaient était que la classe la plus basse s'était toujours faite piétinée par la plus haute. Il était habitué à cela maintenant, même si cela lui hérissait les poils par moments. Encore un autre trouble dont il devait s'accommoder qui venait avec le programme de la journée.

Il prit son matériel de nettoyage et recommença à travailler une fois de plus. La salle de bain était à moitié faite quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour la seconde fois.

_Je ne les laisserai pas faire cette fois ci. Si je dois être sévèrement puni pour ça plus tard et bien que je le sois._

Il leva son balai-brosse au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit avec autant de force et de rapidité qu'il put rassembler au moment où il vit un corps approcher la première stalle. Malgré cela, il fut seulement bloqué par un bras et accueilli avec un large sourire dévoilant toutes les dents.

"Eh là ! Je ne suis pas un résidu de toilettes. Tu n'as pas besoin de me balayer" Le SOLDAT de première classe recula juste assez pour que son ami puisse voir clairement la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Apparemment, le blond travaillait un petit peu trop dur pour sa propre santé. "Dis-donc, tu as besoin de prendre ça plus à la légère."

Le garçon aux yeux azurs sourit vaguement tandis qu'il rabaissait l'ustensile de lavage. "Toutes mes excuses. Avec une apparence telle que la tienne, c'est facile pour quelqu'un de te confondre avec de la mousse."

"Regarde un peu qui parle! Comme si ressembler à un Chocobo était normal." Le jeune plein d'énergie s'amusa malicieusement avec les cheveux de Cloud, les rendant plus hirsutes qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant.

"Zack! Arrête ça!" le garçon aux cheveux lumineux arracha un petit rire étouffé du creux de son estomac, ce qui fit largement sourire avec enchantement son compagnon aux cheveux noirs.

"Quoi? Tu as peur qu'ils soient tout décoiffés? Fais-moi confiance. Ils ne le sont pas. Tu mets bien trop de gel quand tu te coiffes pour qu'ils soient désordonnés." Son sourire grossissait à chaque moment qu'il passait avec le garçon à la peau claire.

Un petit regard furieux s'échappa du visage de Cloud, visiblement peu enchanté par cette dernière remarque. "Je n'utilise pas de gel. Mes cheveux se trouvent juste comme ça."

"Et comment cela peut être naturel me dépasse!" Zack haussa des épaules et donna un petit coup de coude à son compagnon pour le détendre. Après quelques éclats de rires entre les deux hommes, le plus âgé devint étrangement sérieux ce qui inquiéta Cloud à un haut point.

"Il y a un problème?"

"J'ai entendu ce que ces pauvres types t'ont fait tout à l'heure. Ils n'ont pas le droit de traiter comme ça." Les yeux céruléens rencontrèrent les siens d'un azur plus jeune et il plaça une main sur le bras de son partenaire.

Cloud lui offrit un faible sourire, tentant de rassurer son ami. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Zack. Ce n'est pas si grave. Ça arrive tout le temps. Il n'y a pas besoin de se mettre en colère pour ça."

"Tu as tort. C'est grave. Je ne veux plus jamais que quelqu'un te maltraite." Sa prise devint plus forte tandis que ses yeux montraient des signes de peine, ce qui était rare pour quelqu'un avec une personnalité optimiste.

L'adolescent de seize ans ressentit une profonde joie d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un, autre que sa mère, qui faisait attention à lui de la manière que le faisait Zack. C'était un merveilleux sentiment et il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne fin. Le ferme contact, le regard expressif dans les yeux de son supérieur, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait alors qu'il se tenait là. Il aurait tout donné pour faire durer ce moment toute une vie.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs plaça gentiment sa propre main au-dessus de celle de Zack et lui donna calmement sa gratitude. "Merci, Zack. Cela signifie tellement pour moi de voir à quel point tu te préoccupes pour moi. Mais vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, c'était juste quelques toilettes." Il émit un léger petit rire, espérant que cela serait suffisant pour convaincre l'entété qu'il ne se sentait plus horripilé.

Zack ne mordit pas à un si évident appât. Il dressa sa tête sur le côté et leva un sourcil, avec si peu d'effort que cela fit trembler nerveusement le plus jeune des deux. "Alors l'odeur de l'urine ne te dégoûte pas un peu?"

"Eh Ben…"

"Okay! Ça arrange tout. Nous allons nous venger!" Avec son infâme sourire retournant sur son visage, il apparut quelque peu diabolique tandis qu'un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit mesquin.

"Quoi? Non. J'ai dit laisse-ça tomber. Nous ne-"

Maintenant excité, le SOLDAT de première classe leva une main pour étouffer la voix du cadet. "Je n'aurais rien de ce que tu voulais dire. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer huit bocaux de beurre de cacahouète, une corde de vingt-cinq centimètres, et deux cents sacs de plumes de Chocobo. Une fois que tu as ça, retrouve-moi dans le Secteur Cinq des taudis. Laisse-moi la phase 'Attirer la Proie'. Je sens que ça va être amusant. Vamonos, amigo!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Après un moment de réflexion à ce sujet, il décida finalement de ne pas trop fourrer son nez dans l'esprit d'une personne aussi déséquilibré. "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas savoir. Peut-être que nous devrions juste aller quelque part pour nous relaxer une fois que j'en aurais fini ici."

Le soldat fou secoua simplement sa tête violemment. "Jamais! Tu dois faire ce que je te dis."

"Mais... "

"C'est un ordre!" Avec un dernier ébouriffement des cheveux blonds, Zack tourna sur ses talons et marcha droit à la porte.

"Attends… comment je vais porter toutes ces choses là-bas?" Le garçon aux yeux saphirs tenta de crier après l'homme à l'esprit-mis-en-mode-destruction mais ses mots ne purent pas l'atteindre.

"Oh c'est pas vrai. Rien ne peut arrêter ce gars une fois qu'il a quelque chose en tête. Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir faire des achats pour avoir tout ça."

Laissant s'échapper un soupir pour la millionième fois ce jour-ci, il finit rapidement de laver les toilettes et se précipita en dehors du bâtiment avec son portefeuille en main. Cette fois, c'était lui qui sentait l'excitement grossir dans sa poitrine. Peu importait à quel point il se sentait embarrassé de faire des farces à ses aînés, il ressentait toujours un apaisant calme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait non loin de Zack. Absolument chaque petit jour où Zack apparaissait droit devant Cloud et lui donnait un hochement de tête ou un clin d'oeil permettait au blond de se mesurer au reste de la journée.

_C'est vrai… Zack est une image récurrente dans ma vie. Hé… tout à coup, la répétition ne semble plus vraiment être un problème._

Avec cette toute nouvelle découverte, Cloud courut rapidement jusqu'au magasin qui contenait toutes les choses qui lui avaient été "ordonné" de récupérer. Se demandant s'il avait suffisamment de Gil, il se sourit simplement en songeant à son camarade.

_La vie n'est pas si mauvaise après tout. En fait, j'en ai une plutôt décente._


End file.
